Petit à Petit
by schtroumphc
Summary: Tony/Tim slash. Cinq couleurs qui ont marqué leur relation. Spoilers à partir de la saison 4 jusqu'à la saison 6, mais ne suit pas la finale c'était écrit avant. . Mais plus précisément, Dead and Unburied S4 , Stakeout S4 , South by Southwest S6


Petit à Petit

Cinq couleurs qui ont marqué leur relation. Tony/Tim slash. Spoilers à partir de la saison 4 jusqu'à la saison 6, mais ne suit pas la finale (c'était écrit avant.). Mais plus précisément, Dead and Unburied, Stakeout, South by Southwest (celui de s6). Après, c'est AU.

G

* * *

**Bleu**

Tim n'ignorait pas la tendance qu'avaient certaines personnes à adopter objets ou manie qui correspondent à une période de chance. Mais il ne pensait pas être de ces superstitieux.

Ce n'était pas partit d'un mauvais sentiment. La chemise bleue avait été jetée sur une chaise en fin de journée, prête à partir dans le panier de linge sale pour être lavée et rendue. Tony ne l'avait pas réclamée, et la fin de l'enquête la lui avait sortie de l'esprit.

Et puis, il sortait de la douche, et l'idée du second livre était claire dans sa tête. Il avait attrapé la première chose sous sa main avant de s'installer devant sa machine, posant les trois premiers chapitres sans une pause.

Il n'était sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'il avait sentit le parfum de Tony, ce qui lui avait remis les pieds sur terre.

Les jours suivants étaient souvent pris, et la chemise attendait, propre et repliée, et il l'oubliait à chaque fois. Au moins, Tony aussi ne semblait pas s'en souvenir.

Parfois, il essayait d'écrire quand il avait une minute à lui, et n'en ressortait qu'avec une page blanche comme résultat. Il s'était laissé tenter. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre que lui le saurait, après tout.

Il avait à peine fini de réajuster le tissu que les phrases se bousculaient dans sa tête pour apparaître sur le papier.

Le chapitre sept l'attendait, il pensait mentir, dire qu'il l'avait égarée, détruite accidentellement. Mais quand il s'était approché de Tony, il était au téléphone avec une femme, tout sourire, et il avait perdu confiance. Il lui sortirait quelque chose quand Tony réclamera sa chemise, c'est tout.

Le soir même, il écrivit dix versions du nouveau chapitre, et tous furent rejetés. Il réessaya deux, trois jours plus tard, et fini par se donner mentalement une claque sur la tête pour avoir cru à une chemise magique.

La chemise était sur le bureau d'un Tony en retard le lendemain. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il n'eut que quelques secondes d'étonnement avant de la glisser dans un des tiroirs, sans commentaires, et sans regarder Tim. Ça lui allait parfaitement. Ce n'était qu'une chemise, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

**Jaune**

Quand il y pensait, il blâmait Tony. Certes, Tim n'avait pas été 100% Boy Scout ou ange avant de le connaître, mais il était obligé d'admettre qu'il avait sacrément baissé le niveau depuis.

Il fut un temps où il aurait instinctivement fait la chose polie, ou juste. Le genre à s'excuser lorsque quelqu'un lui marche sur les pieds. Parce que c'était ainsi que ses parents l'avaient élevé. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Pour éviter tous conflits.

Aujourd'hui, s'enquiquinaient mutuellement était le meilleur moyen de passer le temps, et c'était toujours drôle de chercher LA différence qui agacerait vraiment Tony quand il prenait ses commandes.

Et quand il avait vu le jaune des œufs crevés dégouliner sur le blanc, sachant combien Tony détestait ça… Ce n'était pas que c'était trop tentant pour résister. C'était qu'il n'avait même pas essayé.

Et ça avait valu le coup. Par contre, se prendre le plat sur la tête, ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

L'avantage, c'était que Tony avait trouvé un autre moyen pour leur permettre de se défouler d'un trop plein d'énergie. Il serait capable de mettre cette bonne idée sur le compte de son ancienneté, celui-là.

Il aurait quand même préféré avoir terminé la bagarre avant que Ziva n'arrive. Ou au moins qu'elle n'arrive pas quand il se trouvait à califourchon sur Tony. Il allait gagner! Elle l'avait complètement déconcentré.

Et il était quasiment sûr qu'elle se faisait des idées. Franchement, le sourire ne le rassurait pas.

**Vert**

Une fortune. Pour un peu, il en glousserait. Ce qu'il ne fera pas, parce que ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il allait être riche! Reprendre ses habitudes! Acheter une nouvelle voiture! Se venger de ceux qui l'avaient renié!

Eeeeet il devait se remettre les idées en place, encore une fois. Preuve de son manque de concentration? Il ne s'était rappelé le mal de mer de McGee qu'après l'avoir vu passer à la troisième teinte de vert.

Le regarder fouiller son sac et courir aux toilettes l'avait aussi mis sur la piste.

Tony mis mentalement de côté sa liste d'objets à acheter en priorité une fois l'héritage touché et parti tranquillement à l'infirmerie récupérer des cachets de Dramamine.

'Mine de rien, il a tenu plus longtemps que d'habitude', pensa Tony en le regardant assis par terre, maintenant passé au blanc, les yeux fermés. Ça faisait un moment que Tim supportait de moins en moins ses démonstrations de faiblesse ou tout ce qui laissait voir qu'il était le petit dernier, le bleu. Ça devait vraiment l'énerver d'être passé si près d'une enquête complète sur l'eau sans avoir été malade une seule fois.

"Heureusement que tu as sauté le dîner. Déjà que c'était pas appétissant à l'arrivé…" Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas été égal à lui-même s'il avait ignoré toute opportunité d'appuyer sur le bouton.

"Va te faire voir." Livré avec un haut-le-cœur, mais clairement. Un jour, il le frapperait le premier.

Tony fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et lui passa les cachets avec un verre d'eau. Bon, d'accord, il lui avait frappé le front avec le verre, mais c'était parce qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Le résultat était pareil.

"Je croyais en avoir prévu assez." Se contenta-t-il de dire en guise de remerciement.

"Tu sauras penser à un surplus la prochaine fois."

Tim vida le verre sans répondre. Tony ne resta pas avec lui à attendre qu'il aille mieux, préférant rejoindre son lit et sa liste. Où il en était? Ah oui, la maison.

**Rouge**

Tony ne se cachait pas. Il avait juste besoin de se laver les mains. Il n'était pas inquiet, pas tant que ça. McGee avait toujours eu la chance de son côté, elle n'allait pas le lâcher maintenant. Il s'en tirerait avec une égratignure, et ils trouveraient le moyen de se disputer deux minutes après son réveil. Il pourrait parier dessus.

Il reprit du savon, peut-être avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il n'avait qu'à être plus efficace, ses mains étaient toujours aussi sales. Il n'essaya rien contre la tâche qui s'était étalée sur sa chemise, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire. Elle était fichue. Et celle de rechange était… Non, il n'en avait plus au bureau. Elle était avec lui, Jimmy avait renversé un produit, il devait se changer en vitesse, s'était servi dans son tiroir en lui faisant une grimace quand Tony avait protesté.

Il sourit malgré lui. Non seulement ce n'était pas la première qu'il lui prêtait, mais c'était celle qu'il lui avait passé quelques années plus tôt. La vie est marrante, des fois.

Elle devait être en morceau, maintenant. A cause des docteurs autant qu'à cause de …Il frappa le distributeur de savon. C'était une chemise de marque, après tout.

Il n'avait même pas réalisé que Ziva l'avait rejoint jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne ses mains et coupe l'eau. Quand est-ce qu'elle arrêterait d'entrer dans les toilettes des hommes?

Elle essuya ses mains, et il la laissa faire. Si ça la calmait. Elles étaient encore rouges. Il avait dû frotter trop fort.

"Abby est arrivé. Ducky essaye d'en savoir plus."

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Abby allait avoir besoin d'un soutien, elle dramatisait toujours. Ziva rinça l'évier, faisant disparaître les dernières gouttes roses qui s'accrochaient encore.

Abby lui sauta au cou dès qu'il atteint la salle d'attente et il s'accrocha à elle. Pour la rassurer.

Un des médecins entra.

**Noir**

Il était assis dans la chaise de jardin depuis un long moment. Officiellement, il profitait du soleil et/ou d'un peu de temps seul. Officieusement, la fatigue, le stress l'avaient rattrapé, il n'avait plus la force de bouger et il ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

Surtout embêtant quand il avait laissé sa veste dans le salon de Gibbs et qu'il commençait à trembler de froid. Au moins, le costume noir absorbait la chaleur restante, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant filtrer la musique qu'Abby avait choisie pour les funérailles. Sa veste atterrit sur ses épaules et un verre, sans alcool, évidemment, apparu dans son champ de vision.

Tony tendit son verre vers l'arbrisseau planté en guise de cérémonie.

"Au Major Spectromètre de Masse." Dit-il solennellement.

Tim retint un sourire et leva son verre. "On n'oubliera jamais son héroïque sacrifice. Je peux pas avoir quelque chose de plus fort?"

"Bien sûr. Si tu veux affronter Ducky." Un frisson plus fort que les autres parcourut Tim et Tony perdit son air amusé. Sa main était sur son front avant que McGee n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot. Il le laissa faire; Tony était beaucoup plus protecteur depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, et ce n'était pas désagréable de se faire chouchouter. C'était aussi plus simple que d'essayer de l'arrêter.

"J'ai juste un peu froid, Tony, rien de grave."

Ça suffit à le rassurer, et il tendit la main, offrant silencieusement son aide. Tim vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls avant de la prendre et se leva. Il grimaça contre la douleur. Tony le soutint le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle, mais il marcha seul à l'intérieur, vers le canapé.

Il était en train de regarder Abby et Palmer valser quand une couverture passa au-dessus de sa tête avant d'être réarranger confortablement autour de lui par Tony qui l'avait rejoint.

Tim sourit et décida que s'il devait commencer à somnoler, ça serait entièrement de la faute de Tony, et qu'il devait en payer le prix en laissant son épaule devenir oreiller.

"Et si je dois me lever?" murmura-t-il.

Bercé, en un sens, par le numéro de karaoké de Ziva et Ducky, il marmonna "Je choisirai moi-même l'arbre.".

Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment entendu rire juste avant de s'endormir, mais il avait sûrement rêvé le baiser sur sa tempe.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Reviews, svp!


End file.
